In general, there is a video tape recorder, a digital audio tape recorder, a camcorder and a robot, etc, all of which are electronic machinery having a deck, and these examples of electronic machinery control a mechanism by the input of a sensor.
Recently, besides an original function, the accompanying manifold functions for the convenience of users are being appended to electric machinery having a deck and, in order to detect a state of a tape-handling mechanism corresponding to these accompanying manifold functions, a program switch tends to be used instead of many sensors.
Such a program switch is classified into a slide type and a rotary type.
Of these types, since the program switch of a rotary type operated by the electric power of a loading motor can detect the more accurate states of the tap-handling mechanism (i.e. the "mechaposition") than the program switch of a slide type, the program switch of a slide type is being replaced by the program switch of a rotary type.
However, since the prior program switch of a rotary type can rotate only within 360.degree. due to the double detection of the same mechaposition, the kinds of mechpositions can not be diversified so that the mecha condition suitable for the multiple function modes can not be established.